Tödliche Schatten
Tödliche Schatten ist die sechzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Rätselhafte und zugleich bestialische Morde führen Sam und Dean nach Chicago. Sie haben mal wieder Recht: Bei der letzten Frauenleiche stellen sie eine erhöhte Strahlung fest. Außerdem finden sie am Tatort das Symbol des Dämons der Dunkelheit. Zu ihrem Entsetzen finden sie dasselbe Symbol bei einer alten Bekannten, die sie zufällig in der Stadt treffen. Bald erkennen sie, dass dieses Treffen alles andere als ein Zufall war ... Handlung Chicago, Illinois: Meredith geht auf ihrem Heimweg durch einige Seitenstraßen, plötzlich hat ihr I-Pod eine Störung und sie kann keine Musik thumb|left|278pxmehr hören. Sie hört jemanden ihren Namen sagen, aber es ist niemand in der Nähe. Sie beeilt sich nach Hause zu kommen wobei ihr ein Schatten folgt und obwohl sie alleine ist etwas immer wieder ihren Namen sagt. Als sie ihre Wohnung erreicht öffnet sie panisch die Tür und aktiviert das Alarmsystem. Während sie den Anrufbeantworter abhört nähert sich ihr ein Schatten und tötet sie. Eine Woche später geben sich Sam und Dean als Arbeiter der Security-Firma aus und die Frau, die Meredith gefunden hat, lässt sie in die Wohnung. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie Meredith ein paar Tage nachdem sie getötet wurde gefunden hat. Der Alarm war eingeschaltet, nichts war geöffnet und Meredith war überall verteilt, als wenn sie von einem wilden Tier angegriffen wurde. Dean hat über einen weiblichen "Kontakt" im Police Department erfahren, dass Merediths Herz fehlte, was der Öffentlichkeit verschwiegen wurde. Ihre Blutspritzer in der Wohnung ergeben ein Symbol, das weder Sam noch Dean etwas sagt. thumb|left|278pxSams Nachforschungen ergeben, dass es bisher nur ein weiteres Opfer gab und zu dem Symbol findet er nichts. Dean versucht unterdessen in der Bar in der Meredith gearbeitet hat etwas über sie herauszufinden, dort sagen aber alle, dass sie ganz normal war. Als Sam in die Bar kommt sieht er Meg und fragt sie, was sie in Chicago macht. Er dachte, er würde sie nie wiedersehen, ihrer Meinung nach ist es Schicksal, dass sie sich wieder getroffen haben. Als Sam ihr Dean vorstellt, muss dieser sich erstmal anhören, wie er es wagen könne, Sam wie ein Gepäckstück zu behandeln. Sam denkt, dass etwas mit Meg nicht stimmt und bittet Dean ihren Namen zu überprüfen und erneut nach dem Symbol zu gucken, während er sie observiert. Dean ruft Sam an, als dieser vor ihrem Apartment wartet und erzählt ihm, dass es Meg Masters wirklich gibt und dass er etwas zu dem Symbol gefunden hat. Es handelt sich um eine Daeva, sehr alte und üble Dämonen, die von jemandem kontrolliert werden. thumb|left|280pxMeg verlässt ihr Apartment und geht zu einer Lagerhalle. Sam folgt ihr hinein und findet sie an einem Altar stehen. Sie sagt, dass er nicht kommen sollte, da die Brüder in der Stadt sind, danach nimmt sie Befehle an und sagt, dass sie da sein wird und auf ihn wartet. Nachdem Meg gegangen ist guckt Sam sich den Altar genauer an und findet dort das Symbol des Dämons. Sie verwendet den Altar um die Dämonen zu kontrollieren, bekommt allerdings von jemandem, der zu der Lagerhalle kommt durch den Kelch Befehle. Dean hat währenddessen mit Hilfe von Amy, seiner Freundin im Police Department, herausgefunden, dass die beiden Opfer aus Lawrence, Kansas sind, dort wo auch ihre Mutter umgebracht wurde und alles begonnen hat. Dean ruft ihren Vater an und sagt ihm, dass sie eine Spur von dem Dämon haben, der ihre Mutter umgebracht hat und dass er so schnell wie möglich nach Chicago kommen soll. Sam erzählt Dean, dass er zurück zur Schule möchte, wenn das alles vorbei sein sollte. Dean meint, dass es nie vorbei sein wird, da es immer Dämonen und Ähnliches geben wird, das gejagt werden muss, außerdem möchte er, dass sie danach wieder eine Familie sind, sie und ihr Dad zusammen. Sam meint, dass es nie wieder so sein wird wie früher und er es auch nicht möchte, wenn alles vorbei ist muss Dean ihn seinen eigenen Weg gehen lassen. thumb|left|276pxSie gehen mit sämtlichen Waffen zur Lagerhalle, da sie nicht wissen, was sie dort erwarten wird. In der Lagerhalle angekommen schleichen sie sich mit erhobenen Waffen hinter Meg, die gerade dabei ist etwas zu beschwören. Sie fragt ob das nicht etwas kindisch sei mit den Waffen und dass sie doch rauskommen sollen, die Waffen werden ihnen so oder so nicht helfen. Sie hat auf die beiden gewartet und sie werden angegriffen. Als sie zu sich kommen sind sie gefesselt. Sam fragt, ob sie die beiden Opfer nur umgebracht um sie nach Chicago zu locken. Dean wundert sich, warum sie nicht tot sind, wenn das Ganze eine Falle war. Meg erzählt ihm, dass die Falle nicht für sie gedacht war, sondern für ihren Dad, der einen Schwachpunkt hat, seine Söhne. Die Dämonen sind bereits in der Lagerhalle, sie sind unsichtbar und sie werden sie alle umbringen. Sam schafft es sich zu befreien und schlägt Meg nieder bevor er den Altar zerstört. Daraufhin werfen die "Schatten" Meg aus dem Fenster und sie scheint tot zu sein. thumb|left|272pxZurück im Hotel wartet ihr Dad auf sie und Dean und er umarmen sich. Er erzählt ihm, dass es eine Falle war und es ihm Leid tut. John sagt, dass der Dämon ihn schon vorher stoppen wollte und er den Dämon endgültig erledigen möchte. Sam will ihn begleiten und ihm helfen, aber er sagt, dass er nicht will, dass sie mitkommen, da er sie beschützen möchte. Er sagt, dass er und Sam einen heftigen Streit hatten als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben und dass es schon viel zu lange her ist, woraufhin er und Sam sich auch umarmen. In dem Moment werden sie jedoch von den Schatten angegriffen und man sieht Meg mit einem Amulett in der Hand vor dem Haus stehen. Sam schafft es in letzter Minute einen Leuchtstoff zu entfachen was ihnen die Gelegenheit gibt den Raum zu verlassen. Draußen will Sam John mitnehmen, aber Dean sagt, dass Meg Recht hatte, mit ihnen ist er verletzbar. John sagt, dass er ihn gehen lassen muss, es hat gerade erst angefangen und jeder von ihnen wird einen Part haben. Daraufhin verabschieden sie sich und Sam und Dean fahren in die entgegengesetzte Richtung als ihr Dad. Meg sieht ihnen hinterher... Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester *Meg *Meredith Jane Allen Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Daeva Musik *'You Got Your Hooks In Me' von Little Charlie and the Nightcats *'Pictures of Me' von The Vue *'The New World' von X Zitate :Dean: Dad und ich sind doch wunderbar ohne diese albernen Kostüme klar gekommen. Ich fühle mich wie so ein bescheuerter Laienschauspieler von der Highschool. ---- :Dean: Ich habe mit der Barfrau gesprochen :Sam Winchester: Und was hast du, außer der Telefonnummer. :Dean: Alter, ich bin ein Profi, es ist echt kränkend, dass du sowas von mir denkst….. Also gut (zeigt Zettel mit der Telefonnummer) :Sam Winchester: Würde es dir was ausmachen ein bisschen mehr mit dem oberen Hirn zu denken? :Dean: Hmm?... Es gab nichts herauszufinden, Meredith hat hier gearbeitet, als Kellnerin, alle mochten sie, sie war ganz normal, sie hat weder komischen Sachen gesagt oder getan bevor sie starb. ---- :Sam Winchester: Fahr zur Hölle! :Meg: Baby, dort bin ich bereits. ---- :Dean: Tja, du bist dümmer, als du aussiehst, denn selbst wenn Dad in der Stadt wäre, was er nicht ist, könntest du ihn nicht so überlisten, er ist zu gut. :Meg: Er ist ziemlich gut, das muss ich zugeben, aber eine Schwäche hat er: euch. Bei seinen Jungs vergisst er seine Vorsicht, da wird sein Urteilsvermögen durch seine Emotionen getrübt. ---- :Dean: Hey Sam, wenn du mal wieder vögeln willst, dann such dir bitte eine, die nicht so durchgeknallt ist. ---- :John: Überrascht mich nicht, er hat schon einmal versucht mich aufzuhalten. Er weiß ich bin dicht dran, er weiß, dass ich ihn töten werde. Nicht nur austreiben oder zurück in die Hölle schicken, sondern ihn tatsächlich töten werde. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Shadow (Schatten) *'Spanisch:' Sombras (Schatten) *'Französisch:' Daeva (Daeva) *'Italienisch:' Ombre (Schatten) *'Portugiesisch:' Sombra (Schatten) *'Polnisch:' Cień (Schatten) *'Tschechisch:' Neviditelný zábiják (Der unsichtbare Killer) *'Ungarisch:' Az árnyék (Der Schatten) *'Finnisch:' Varjo (Schatten) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01